


He Did it Again, Didn't He?

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Title: ‘He did it again, didn’t he?’Pairing: Platonic Bucky and ReaderWarning: Domestic ViolenceWord Count: 329Square Filled: C2 - SunglassesRating: MSummary: When the reader turns up to see Bucky her eyes are covered by huge sunglasses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	He Did it Again, Didn't He?

As you ran from your house you slid on your sunglasses you carried in your purse not really knowing where your body was taking you until you had reached your body’s chosen destination.  
As you stood at the bright red door of the house that once held large memories of happiness you felt like turning away and going somewhere else so you didn't disturb the happiness inside but you pushed that fear away as you knocked.  
When the door opened you tried to avoid eye contact with the blue eyes that always made you spill your secrets. The blue eyed human just stepped aside to let you in without saying a word.  
When you sat down in the living room and didn’t remove your glasses the human worried but still said nothing as he went to get a drink for you.  
When he returned he asked, “Why don’t you take off your glasses?”  
“I don’t want to, Buck,” you mumbled while taking a sip of water.  
“He did it again, didn’t he?” Bucky asked sitting beside you rubbing your back lightly.  
“He doesn’t mean it, I just got in his way. I should know better.”  
“It isn’t your fault, it is never your fault.”  
“But it was, he was going to the fridge and I stepped in his way while I was putting the dishes away, the bruise will be easy to hide.”  
“You stay right here, I’m going to go get Steve and we will be right back,” Bucky said but you knew what they were going to do.  
“Also can you grab my runaway bag?”  
“Of course.”  
After picking up Steve, they went to your apartment to grab your things and in Bucky’s mind revenge.  
Just before they left Bucky spoke to your boyfriend.  
“Do you like hurting her and making her feel like it’s her fault?”  
When your boyfriend didn’t reply Bucky hit him, “I’m sorry but you got in my way, watch where you walk.”


End file.
